Glitch Island
by Trilby1992
Summary: A new island appears in the Digital World. What could the DigiDestined (now in their early to mid 20's) find in that island?
1. Chapter 1: The Undiscovered Country

**Glitch Island**

**Author's Note:**

(06/03/14) I've been obsessed with Digimon lately so I needed to do something to reduce the obsession. Writing this fan fiction seems to help. I'm pretty much making all of this up as I go along so I have no idea where this story will lead to. I don't care about the grammar and quality of this writing so... enjoy. :)

This story has no connection to my previous fiction "TK's Epilogue".

**Disclaimer: **I do not eat Digimon.

**Chapter 1: The Undiscovered Country**

A flashing red dot suddenly appeared in one of Gennai's computer screen. This computer screen was only allocated for observing the changes in the geometry of the Digital World. For the Digital World is made up of incalculable amounts of data generated by all of the computer devices of the earth world.

Whenever a new plot of land, or landmark appears, one of Gennai's computer systems would automatically add the new entry into the database. The name of this new land is 'Glitch Island'. The origin of the place names is nearly as deep a mystery as how the universe began.

Normally, Gennai's computer systems would connect to the new land and then monitor it. However, sometimes the new locations refused to be monitored and someone would have to visit the new location to set up additional equipment there.

Gennai thought the DigiDestined would appreciate this short little expedition. Especially after the disappointing previous expedition to Adventure Island which they found to be just a plot of white land with absolutely nothing in it. Gennai loaded up his previous email which was written for the DigiDestined, changed all instances of 'Adventure Island' to 'Glitch Island' and then hit the 'Send' button on his screen.

In Odaiba, two flatmates were unpacking their boxes in their newly moved apartment. They could easily be mistaken as sweethearts but in reality, they were close friends. As young adults in 2014, they could hardly afford anything let alone renting an apartment. They were happy to share rent among other things.

"Hey TK did you see where I put the laptop charger?" Asked Kari.

TK quickly glanced over Kari's mattress. "Nope."

"I could have sworn it was here" Said Kari tapping her bed.

TK grabbed his laptop out of his luggage. He then grabbed the laptop charger out of the same luggage and attempted to plug it into his laptop. After a few attempts at plugging the charger into his laptop, TK realised it was the wrong one.

"Hey I think this is yours."

Kari looked at the charger in TK's hand confused. She then grabbed the charger and tried inserting it into her laptop machine. It was the right one.

"Oops. I must have lost your charger then. Sorry." Said Kari, feeling slightly guilty.

"That's okay" Said TK without a hint of irritation.

"But you got all of your stories in there." Kari said, more worriedly.

TK pushed the power button of his laptop.

"I'm sure there are enough power in this for me take them out- oh!" TK noticed the screen showed no signs of life.

"I'll find it for you." Kari quickly said. Kari felt that she had jeopadised TK's writing career. Well, TK didn't have much of a career to jeopardise at this point.

He had finished writing his first novel 2 months prior to the day he moved in to the apartment with Kari, but he purposely left it untouched to detach himself emotionally from the work so he wouldn't feel bad from all the rejections that he would surely get. During those 2 months, he was planning, and drafting another story.

"Don't worry." Said TK as he walked to Kari to hug her.

"You already got the final version of the novel and my next one isn't that good yet." Added TK to alleviate Kari's guilt. Kari returned the hug.

TK would regularly send copies of his drafts to Kari for proof reading. She was his only friend who would read all of the sections and their alterations. The other members of the Digidestined would be "too busy" as they put it to read them even if they weren't. There are two reasons why Kari would always be willing to read TK's drafts. Firstly, he was her best friend. And secondly, she found it to be a great way to improve her literacy skills which would help her achieve her dream of being a teacher.

TK glanced over Kari's laptop while still hugging her.

"Hey you got an email from Gennai!" TK excitedly said.

Kari broke off the hug and went to the laptop which was placed on her mattress.

"Glitch Island?" Kari muttered.

"It doesn't sound very exciting." TK said.

"Well I can't imagine how it could be worse than Adventure Island"

"It could be another Adventure Island."

"We are going to pick up Gatomon and Patamon at Gennai's tomorrow so we may as well check this one out."

"I'll be going to sleep then. I'll unpack the rest later tomorrow." TK grabbed his toothbrush and walked to the toilet.

"Yeah me too" Kari said as she was getting her toothbrush out.

"I'll let you go first." TK said while smiling to Kari.

"Thanks."

On the next day, Tai, Kari and TK went to Gennai's place.

"What? Only 3 of you?" Gennai said in a surprising tone.

Tai looked at Gennai. "Yeah I think everybody had enough after that no-show last time."

"But you're the Digidestined."

"We also have lives outside Digimon. The reason I'm here is because I'm the ambassador of Earth and Kari and TK are here for Gatomon and Patamon."

Patamon and Gatomon had been assisting Elecmon with guarding the Digi-Eggs from the army of evil but weak Digimon. Both Patamon and Gatomon had not once, encountered an evil Digimon powerful enough to push them to evolve. All major evil forces were defeated 10 years ago so they didn't need to rely on the humans to evolve. Not at this time.

"Unlike last time, you can all go to places like Glitch Island in mere seconds"

Last time, the 5 members of the Digidestined team, Tai, Sora, Davis, TK, and Kari travelled to Adventure Island by boat. The boat took 3 days to get to the destination and it eventually turned out to be a disappointment.

"I have recently finished creating a program that could disassemble your molecules, send them through the black cables underneath the whole of the Digital World and then assemble those molecules again at the destination."

Since everybody on Earth was given a Digimon partner, Gennai decided to close off any normal ways of accessing the Digiworld. He wrote a secure, private protocol that would only allow the Digidestined to travel to his home. He did this to prevent any normal civilians from intentionally or unintentionally causing harm to the Digital world, however it would mean that the DigiDestined could only travel to Gennai's place and if they have to get to another place in the Digital World, they would have to travel by conventional means.

"What if something goes wrong?" asked Kari. "Yeah what if our molecules gets mixed up?" Added TK.

"It won't. I am 99.99% sure."

"Let's not waste any more time then." Said Tai unenthusiastically.

The Digital World used to be a surreal, fascinating place for Tai, TK and Kari but they had grown accustomed to the nature of the world over the years. Partly for that reason, most of the members of the DigiDestined chose to spend most of their time pursuing their ambitions on Earth rather than making time for Gennai's favour.

"All you have to do is push this blue icon here and you'll be there in an instant." Gennai said as he was returning Tai's laptop with the newly installed software. "When you get there, just push this yellow icon and I should be able to monitor this new island. It's that easy."

"Thanks. Lets get this over with." Tai said, again unenthusiastically. Tai clicked on the icon and slowly, everything around him but TK and Kari were fading away. He could just about decipher Gennai's "Goodbye" before the sound reverberated loudly. Kari grabbed TK's hand to ease off her anxiety. Gennai's mouth became bigger than his face or perhaps it was just liquid brown water. Tai couldn't help but laugh while he was actually in terror. The sounds of the computer systems in the background matched his growing laughter. He then cried and cried at the grassy desk chair. Tai, TK, Kari, and all of their Digimon partners began huddling together. Tai kept on panting until he realised he was no longer in Gennai's place. Tai looked behind Agumon's back and could see many strange things.

For example, he could see a house with doors as windows, a window for a chimney, and a human mouth as a door. Still hugging at Tai, Agumon could see trees with eyeballs in place of leaves and a huge, breathing half mushroom sitting on top of the forest.

"What is this place?" Tai murmured.


	2. Chapter 2: Ayumu's Hospitality

**Author's Note: **

_Thanks zethrey for following this. :)_

**Chapter 2: Ayumu's Hospitality**

After about 2 minutes of winding down and re-adjusting expectations, the group broke off the huddling. Alot of things didn't seem right about the place. The clouds in the sky were moving about as if there were strong winds blowing in all directions but there was only a light breeze. Bluebells were scattered all over the dry dessert, and the temperature was just right.

"Tai, this doesn't feel right. Let's finish the job and get back." Kari said.

"Agreed." Tai reverted his gaze to his laptop and then pushed the yellow icon. A message box popped up on the screen.

_There was an error in connecting to this location. Please try again later._

Tai balled up his fist. "Damnit! I swear that Gennai has lost it!" Tai then turned his head to Kari.

"You still get a kick out this world right? Would you like to be ambassador because I think I'm going to lose it."

Kari didn't respond

"Or how about you TK? You're quite personable."

Both TK and Kari had long been suspecting that Tai got tired of the Digiworld. What was once a childhood adventure gradually faded away into the adulthood. Even TK and Kari had lost that bit of excitement and awe from their childhoods.

"Ah TK don't give up the Digiworld. We only need to wait later right?" Said Agumon worriedly.

"I am getting sick of Gennai's antics. Firstly, that teleportation was a nightmare, and then this..." Tai openly flailed his arm around to signify that he was referring to this strange island they ended up in.

Tai wanted to sit down so he walked to a purple rock until he bumped into something. "Ow!"

Tai couldn't see anything he bumped into. "What happened?" Asked Kari. TK stuck his hand out to the point he bumped into that something. He could leave his arm outstretched fully so there wasn't really anything to bump into. TK resumed his step until he bumped his head into it again.

"Let's all get back." TK suggested. "Yeah why not" Tai replied as he walked back to the group.

Tai, still holding his laptop touched the blue icon on the screen with his finger. The laptop didn't respond. Tai then touched it again but it didn't work. He then used the trackpad to steer the mouse pointer to the blue icon and then clicked on it. It still didn't work. "I'm not sure whether it's freakin' Windows or Gennai's crap software doing this to me." Tai repeatedly kept touching the icon and tapping the laptop on the side.

"We should really send a message to Gennai. This situation could get worse." TK calmly said as he grabbed his Digivice V5 out of his pocket. After a few button pushes and a nudge on the touch screen, TK realised his Digivice wasn't working. Kari noticed this and grabbed her Digivice out to check it. Her's did not work as well. "I think I now know why this is called Glitch Island." TK joked. During the time TK and Kari were checking their Digivices, Tai was trying to open up a chat program to communicate to Gennai but the laptop couldn't connect to the network. Tai then placed his hand into his pocket, grabbed his Digivice out, mashed a few buttons randomly and then threw it ahead of him. Agumon went to collect the Digivice. "Alright, we still got one more thing to try. Let's see if we can find some cables underneath us." Tai said, visibly annoyed.

Agumon gave Tai's Digivice back and then started digging. The other two Digimon joined in. After about 5 minutes of digging, Gatomon found a black cable. "Nice work" Said Tai. Gatomon handed the cable to Tai. The 25 year old DigiDestined attempted to plug the cable into his laptop until suddenly, the cable morphed into a snake. "Yaah!" Tai dropped the snake into the ground. The snake then speeded off into the distance. "Don't worry here's another one" Patamon spotted a cable sticking out of the ground. Patomon moved closer to it until the cable morphed into a black hand and then grabbed Patamon's body tight. "PATAMON" TK shouted as he jumped towards his Digimon. Before TK's hand could reach, the black hand pulled Patamon down into the ground. That spot of ground where the hand was, turned into a large, steel tile before TK landed his head on it. His new green, sun hat didn't do much to cushion the impact. "OUCH" TK was in a short daze. "TK" both Kari and Tai shouted. "Are you Alright" Asked Kari. "Yeah I'll be fine. We need to find Patamon." TK started scratching the steel tile. "I have a feeling Patamon is inside that house." Tai said as he turned his gaze towards the strange-looking 2-storey house he spotted earlier. "I don't like the look of that mouth door." Kari remarked as she helped TK up. "We'll try the doors then." Tai said as he walked towards the door on the right of the mouth. The rest followed him. "Should we knock?" Tai asked. He looked at both Kari and TK and then gave the door about 2 or 3 small knocks.

"Who's there!"

Everyone jumped in surprise. "That mouth c-could talk!" Kari remarked nervously. "My name is Tai. and we came from Earth from the real world."

"Taichi! I have heard of you. And your aides must be Takeru and Hikari! "

The DigiDestined looked at each other in surprise. "Who are you?" Asked Tai.

"It does not matter who or what I am. Soon, my master will change me to his liking. He in fact, has been expecting you!"

"Did you take my Patamon!?" TK shouted.

"The Digimon called Patamon is safe inside me. The master welcomes you in." The mouth opened himself wide enough for an upright human to walk through.

The DigiDestined team entered the house. The place was just a huge, empty, grey room with no furnitures or decorations. There was a table in the distance and behind it, a young man wearing a black overcoat and a pair of shades.

"Come in, take a seat, let's have some tea." Said the man in black. "Who might you be?" Asked Tai while he was walking towards the table along with the rest of his group. Apart from the tea set, the table was empty.

"You may call me Ayumu and this is my Digimon here, Yumemon."

Yumemon resembles a cloud with two big eyes and two claws sticking out underneath those cute looking eyes.

"Do you have my Patamon!?" TK asked with a stern voice.

"Don't be alarmed, your precious Digimon is safe right there." Ayumu pointed to the seat on his left.

The DigiDestined could see Patamon sitting beside the table. TK felt a bit confused as he didn't he see his Digimon when he came in but he was happy nonetheless. "P...PATAMOM" TK ran towards

his Digimon. "TK!" Patamon happily shouted.

"Patamon are you alright? Did anything happen to you?"

"I...one minute I was falling... and then I was... floating...and then I'm here."

Tai was happy to see TK and his Digimon together. Then he turned to Ayumu. "Alright, no more games here, why are you here? And what is this place?"

"This place... is still a work in progress. I am here to serve my art. Very soon, you will witness the beauty and glamour that this place has to offer."

"If you think this place is some sort of a game, then you are mistaken."

"I am very aware of the nature of this world. I've seen all the documentaries and read all of your biographies. In fact, you and your teammates are my heroes."

Tai almost displayed a wry smile. "I'm flattered but I'm afraid that the Digital World is off limits to civilians. Only the Chosen Children (or adults) are currently allowed in."

"I assure you, there is nothing to fear. I have not and won't commit any harm to this world and its inhabitants."

"You certainly made a great impression when you stole Patamon from me!" TK exclaimed.

"Well...haha..I didn't want Gennai involved with this. In fact, I regret having to lock you in here until you promise you keep Gennai from kicking me out."

Kari turned her head around to find that the front door was missing. "Erm...guys... the doors' gone."

Tai and TK turned around to look at the site where the door was and then they all turned their view back to Ayumu to find a big roast dinner on the table with wine and tea.

"Please, I'm not trying to hurt anyone or take over the world here."

"Then please let us out." Kari said.

"I have a ballet show next weekend. If you promise to keep Gennai from sending me back home, I'll let you guys see it."

Tai didn't look pleased. "Don't you have families or friends to go back to?"

"I don't." Ayumu casually replied.

Tai couldn't think of a response.

"Don't you miss home?" Asked Kari.

"This is my home." Ayumu asserted while Yumemon was nodding. "...And you are my guests. C'mon let's eat."

The DigiDestined just looked at each other in their spot.

"C'mon don't be shy."

Tai looked at Kari once more before he started walking to the table. The rest followed him and then they all sat round the table. TK and Kari did not touch the food but Tai and the three Digimon started eating. The room was silent except for the sounds of eating and gulping. Out of everyone on the table, Ayumu had the most table manners.

"Not bad" Tai muttered.

"Thanks. Yumemon here is a very good cook."

"Erm Tai, we shouldn't get too comfortable here. We are still trapped here." Whispered Kari.

"So you'd let us go if we come to your ballet show right?" TK Asked.

"Yep. Nothing more."

TK moved his head towards Kari's ear. "I don't think we have much of a choice. We'll think of something later if we can get back."

"Agreed."

Kari silently, relayed TK's thoughts to Tai. Tai nodded.

"Alright, we'll tell Gennai to leave you alone and we'll go see your show" Said Tai whilst spitting out bits of his food.

"Brilliant! It'll be on next saturday, 7PM. Not tomorrow, but the weekend after that one." Ayumu happily said.

"As promised, here's the door behind you. Bye bye now- oh and dress smartly."

Tai who was holding a turkey drumstick and the rest of the DigiDestined in the room looked behind themselves to find a wide open door. They then turned their heads back and found that Ayumu, Yumemon, the table and the food was gone. Even Tai's half-eaten turkey drumstick on his hand disappeared.

"Some hospitality" Tai remarked.

The DigiDestined made their way to the door.

Meanwhile in a dark and foggy cave, a black figure was bathing in a hot spring waiting for his accomplice to return. A snake just creeped into the cave. "Master, as you predicted, fate has brought the DigiDestined to me."

"Excellent. Gather your friends from around the world, and charge in to the island"


	3. Chapter 3: Friday Night

**Chapter 3: Friday Night**

"No, he cannot stay! And if I wasn't so busy, he would have been back to his little home by now." Gennai spouted.

"What's been keeping you busy?" Asked Tai.

"There seem to be a constant influx of evil coming to this world lately." Gennai said more calmly.

"Well, you did say something like this would happen when everyone including the bad people gets their Digimon."

"Yes and I have been working hard to contain the situation. However, I fear that some evil entity has been secretly gathering strength behind my back."

"Like who? Is it Ayumu?"

"I doubt it. Strange things have been going on even long before his little island appeared. I'm quite sad to announce that while you were on that island, Primary Village had been under attack again. I'm afraid Patamon and Gatomon will be needed again."

TK and Kari looked sad.

"And perhaps Agumon too." Gennai added.

Tai frowned. "W-well..I was thinking of going to Majorca with him."

"We'll go some other time." Agumon chirpily said but it didn't cheer Tai up.

"I'm sorry Tai but I don't want any potential bad situations to escalate. I'm aware that you want a long break so I won't be sending any more emails to you for a month." Gennai said while smiling.

"Thanks. I'll turn up for the ballet however."

"Does Davis might want to be your replacement?" Gennai asked.

"Nah, he seems to be really engrossed in his noodle business lately. I can't get a hold of him by phone and he appears to have abandoned his Facebook."

Kari appeared concerned. "I kinda miss his useless Facebook updates."

Tai nodded agreement with Kari and turned to Gennai. "Speaking of useless updates-"

"Anyway I should give this back to you." Gennai interrupted as he gave Kari her laptop back.

"You should all be able to teleport straight to the island with your laptop... and TK, don't forget to bring your laptop to me when you found your power adapter."

"We live together now so he would be teleporting with me." Kari said.

"That's good. I wish you all good luck and have a nice weekend." Gennai waved to the DigiDestined with a smile.

The three DigiDestined gave their Digimon partners a hug before they depart.

"So this is where both of you live in now." Tai remarked while observing the apartment.

"Yep. Sorry it's untidy. We didn't get to finish unpacking before we left." Kari responded, feeling embarrassed.

"Tai, do you want a drink?" TK asked.

"Do you have any lager by any chance?"

TK opened the refrigerator, grabbed a can, and then gently threw it at Tai. "Thanks" Tai caught the can with ease.

"Oh my gosh! It's 5:30 already!" Kari yelled to herself.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Tai asked.

"Yeah I almost forgot to babysit someone." Kari quickly grabbed her keys, kissed Tai on the cheek, waved to TK and then made her way out of the apartment.

"Have a nice evening Kari" TK said. "Take care of yourself at night." Said Kari's brother.

"You both have a good time." Kari swiftly left the room. The room went silent after Kari closed the front door from the outside. Tai and TK looked at each other. "Sooo...I guess it's just you and me." Tai awkwardly said.

"You can bring Jessie over." TK responded with a smile but Tai looked down.

"Can't..."

"Why not?"

"Broke up last week."

"Oh...sorry about that."

"It's okay."

TK noticed Tai had finished his lager moments ago. "Here, have another one."

Tai brought his head up and saw another can of lager in front of him being held by TK's hand.

"Thanks."

In the past several years, Tai, TK, and Kari had remained close friends while the other DigiDestined drifted away slightly. This is because the three never lost their devotion to the Digital World so their lives would cross paths regularly.

TK's older brother, Matt was Tai's closest friend until he moved to a dwelling near to the University Of California to study Aerospace Engineering along with his Digimon partner, Gabumon. Sora decided to live with Matt in his dwelling. At this point, the only people Tai hung out with was TK, Kari and a slew of girlfriends.

"How about we play basketball or soccer after I tidy up the place a bit?" TK suggested to Tai.

Tai nodded "Sure. I'll help you out."

After they cleared up some of the mess in the apartment, they went out to the local sports centre.

"I'm sorry but all of the basketball sessions are full." Said the receptionist.

"What about soccer?" Asked Tai.

"Let's see...sorry." The young receptionist displayed a worried face as if Tai was going to attack her.

"Hmmm...so what's available?"

"You guys could maybe try...curling?"

Tai looked at TK. "You ask her this time."

TK felt slightly rattled. "How many...females are in there?"

"W-Why do you need to know that?" The receptionist forced a smile at TK.

"Just curious." TK responded more calmly.

The receptionist appeared to be struggling with her computer system as she was trying to find an answer for TK's question. "Erm...there are about 5 or 6 booked for this... I think"

"What sport or activities has the most women in it right now?" Tai asserted.

"Well...I.." The receptionist again struggled to work with her computer. She then finally gave up. "I...I don't know...sorry." She quietly responded.

TK turned to Tai's ear. "How about we go swimming? I could see a few of them from here."

Tai looked to the glass window on his right that separated the reception area from the large, indoor swimming pool.

"We'll have about 2 hours in the swimming pool." Tai said loudly.

"S-sure." The receptionist responded. She ducked under her desk and grabbed two wristbands out.

"You can stay as long as you want and then pay afterwards." The receptionist informed while she strapped the wristbands onto Tai and TK's wrists. "Oh can I take your names please?"

"Taichi Kamiya"

The receptionist slowly, typed down on the computer and then looked at TK.

"Takeru Taikashi"

She continued typing while Tai walked up to a vending machine to purchase two swimming gear for himself and TK. After entering a few important details to the computer, the receptionist gave directions to where the changing rooms are and then the two DigiDestined made their way to it.

"That receptionist kind of looks like Sora don't you think?" TK teased while he undressed his top.

"You say that every time we meet an orange-haired woman."

"Well, I thought you'd need a replacement. I really thought you two were... you know."

"Yeah well, that's life..." Tai responded without giving much emotion.

Tai then pulled a wry smile.

"...first, your best friend steals your girl and then your best friend's little brother steals your sister." Tai jokingly mumbled to himself loudly enough for TK to hear while he was struggling to put his right leg through the tight swimming trunks.

TK felt embarrassed. "Y-You could drop in to see Kari anytime you want."

Tai sniggered and then patted TK on the back. "I'm just messing with ya. I'm happy that she's more of your sister and than mine now."

TK couldn't think of anything to say. He was actually feeling suspicious because Tai had always teased about the possible coupling of his sister and TK.

"She is sick of seeing my face after all these years. I actually offered Kari to live with me many times before and she said no to all of them." Tai remarked.

TK let off a snicker.

The two walked to the shallow end of the pool. Straight away, Tai ducked in to the water and then performed a frog swim to the medium level of the pool. TK didn't follow Tai as he took more time to adjust to the slightly chilling temperature of the water. He splashed his face a few times to get used to the temperature better before he dived his head into the water. After ducking in and out of the water, a few times, TK's body started to get used to the temperature of the water. Now TK was ready to do what he originally intended to do. Suddenly, he fell into the water. He was being pulled by the leg to the deep end and then he was kept down on the shoulders. "Only one person could do this to me." TK thought.

After about 5 seconds, TK was finally freed from the force. He immediately made it to the surface and was gasping for air. TK could hear a maniacal laugh coming from Tai.

"You think this is funny. I could have died down there." TK jokingly yelled. He then splashed some water into Tai's eyes. "Aah". As soon as Tai dried his eyes with his hands, he saw TK plunging himself into his upper body. They were both playfully wrestling in the water, attracting a few spectators.

"Okay you two stop it." Shouted a guard nearby. The two DigiDestined stop their little play fight.

"Right, we should get on with it."

The two scanned the area with their eyes. "Hey there's a lovely brunette over there." Tai suggested to TK. TK was nervously scratching the back of his head "Gee... I don't know... why do you always pick the brunettes?"

Tai laughed. "Now you know how I feel every time you pick an orange one for me."

"Alright then..." TK scanned around the pool again.

"You go for that one over there."

Tai let off a sigh. "If you keep doing this to me, I'll keep finding a brown one for you. Or better yet, get you with Kari."

TK stayed silent.

"Or should I get Kari with you instead?"

TK purposely ignored Tai and was about to make his way to the brunette girl until a ball bounced off his head.

"Oops sorry." Said the orange-haired girl.

"No worries." TK served the beach ball back to the girl.

"You two can join us." The girl offered.

"Sure" TK replied without hesitation. TK looked at Tai and could see a disgusted smile on his face.

Tai went along with it and the two DigiDestined ended up playing Volleyball for the whole duration of the session.

"It's been nice playing with you. What's your name again?" Tai asked.

"It's Sarah and you guys?"

"Tai"

"TK"

"Tai? Hey I heard about you. You are one of the Destiny people."

"DigiDestined, yes!" Tai corrected Sarah.

"You know, you actually have the same initials as TK. Are you both related?"

"Tai and TK looked at each other in confusion and then both replied "No!"

Sarah giggled. "Yeah I knew that. Anyway, I always come to this place every friday evening to do.. whatever I feel like doing. So maybe I'll see both of you next week." Sarah, the orange-haired girl kissed both Tai and TK on the cheek before they made their way to their homes.

TK made it back to his apartment at around 9:15pm. He saw Kari heating up some water in a saucepan.

"Hey Kari how was your evening?"

"Oh hey TK. I''m about to make some noodles. Do you want some?"

"Sure"

"Just pick one and then leave it on the table there."

"Alright then."

TK examined the stacks of instant noodle packets given to him and Kari by their parents and Davis.

He could see 3 flavours of noodle soups which were Sesame, Beef, and Chilli.

"Let's see...I'm feeling kind of cold today so I 'm going to go for the chilli." TK picked the chilli flavoured noodles and placed it on the table next to the Sesame flavoured one picked by Kari. Kari prepared another saucepan filled with water and placed it on a different hob.

The two sat on their chairs beside the table.

"So what did you do today?" Asked Kari.

"Oh I went swimming with Tai. You?"

"Just babysitting and watching TV. Nothing special."

"Tai said he'll bring Izzy along next week. But our friend, Ayumu isn't going to know that."

TK said while tapping the side of his nose.

Kari gave a hint of her smile. "We didn't really explore that place."

"Yep. That's why Izzy will be doing that while we watch the ballet. Hopefully, he'll be able to find out the cause of the disconnect between his island and Gennai's system and then Ayumu will be out of there."

"Gee, don't you feel bad for Ayumu?"

"Well..." TK rubbed the back of his head while smiling "...not really."

"Me neither." Kari smiled back until she realised her saucepan was boiling.

About a week and a day later, the TK and Kari prepared for another trip to Glitch Island. TK and Kari were planned to get there first, and then Tai (along with Izzy) would join them 30 minutes later.

"Gennai said we can't have our Digimon yet so if you see anything suspicious, just run. We have no chance against him in his home turf." Tai advised to Kari on the phone.

"Don't you worry, we can take care of ourselves."

"Be careful out there. I'll see you in a bit." Tai ended the call. He began twiddling his thumbs, wondering where Izzy could be. He looked around in his modern apartment. The place wasn't as messy as he thought it could be. Tai's apartment is much bigger and shinier than TK and Kari's place, but far emptier. Not only Tai had fewer possessions to keep in the apartment, he didn't have anyone but himself. Tai's fame for being one of the first people to enter the Digital World meant that he couldn't secure any trustworthy relationships with people. The only people he trust the most were Kari, TK, Matt, Sora and Izzy. Speaking of which, someone knocked on the door. Tai looked through the keyhole and could see Izzy and Tentomon on the other side. He opened the door for them.

"Hi there Tai, how are you doing these days?"

"Yeah not bad. You guys need a drink?"

"I'm fine"

"Do you have any lemonade?" Tentomon asked.

"Not really, but I have lemon squash."

"Ooh I'll have that one please."

"Sure."

Izzy spotted Tai's open laptop with Gennai's teleportation software displayed on the screen.

"I really regret not coming to the last meeting. This software seems convenient."

"It may be convenient, but the experience is a total mind trip. I don't quite understand why he couldn't make a new teleportation program for our Digivices."

"Yeah I suggested a while back, that he should make a teleportation app for our smartphones but he said he didn't have time to look into it and... well I would attempt to build one myself, but you know... time flies when you get older heh." Izzy forced out a laugh but Tai appeared unimpressed as he handed a glass cup of lemon squash to Tentomon.

"Since we have a bit of time to waste, let's go to Gennai's place to get the teleportation program for you." Said Tai.

Meanwhile in Glitch Island, TK and Kari were being greeted by Ayumu. "It's a shame Tai will be late, but the show must go on."

"Are you in it by any chance?" TK asked.

"No I'll be sitting next to you guys admiring it. I'm sure you'll love it."

"I've never watched a ballet performance before so I'm kinda excited to see this." Kari said, appearing enthusiastic, but she was actually feeling a little anxious. She held TK's hand for comfort and they both walked in to the house.

20 minutes later, Tai, Izzy and Tentomon appeared. "Wow, I don't think I can get used to this." Izzy gasped.

"Told ya." Tai was also gasping. Izzy regained his composure, and then briefly looked around. "What is this place?"

"I don't know but you better adjust to it fast. Don't check the cables underneath. They're dangerous."

Izzy wasn't entirely sure what Tai meant but he agreed anyway.

"You should probably check round the back of that house. I'm going to watch that ballet show."

"Lucky you."

"No, lucky you that you get all the action while I have to sit back and watch some sissy dancing."

"Ballet isn't necessarily sissy dancing, it can be a complicated dance form performed to a story."

"Yeah I really don't wanna know. Just be careful out there."

Tai patted Izzy on the back and unenthusiastically made his way to the front entrance of the house. Izzy and Tentomon took his time to observe the surroundings before walking to anywhere.

Tai could hear some baroque music playing as he was approaching nearer to the entrance. Once inside, he noticed that the huge empty room he saw when he first visited the place was now a theatre stage with hundreds of empty seats, and a large orchestra ensemble underneath the stage. Tai rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Hey Tai come over here." Ayumu whispered. Tai could see Ayumu sitting in the middle of the rows of empty seats. He looked left and right to see where Kari and TK were but he couldn't spot them. He made his way to where Ayumu was sitting and then sat on a chair next to him.

"Hi there." Tai whispered. "Where's Kari and TK?"

"They'll be back shortly."

"Where did they go?"

Ayumu pointed to the stage.

Tai left his jaw wide open in disgust. He could see Kari, wearing a pink cat eye mask, tip-toeing to the middle of the stage. Then TK, wearing a green cat eye mask, hopped into the stage, and twirled around Kari. They both appeared to be dancing around effortlessly as if they had years of training beforehand.

"Kari, TK! What are you doing there?" Tai shouted.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Brothers

**A/N (17/04/14): **

I got a lot of things to do so there probably won't be an update until July or August. :(

Thanks jmrstarlover, LuisaNathalie, and hazy for following this and thanks Lord Pata for following and favouriting this. I hope I can keep this interesting enough for you. :)

I've made lots of small edits to the previous chapters (and will continue to do so). The main story is still the same but character motivations may have changed a bit. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two Brothers**

"Kari, TK. Snap out of it." Tai could tell from their eyes that they were not in control of their actions.

"Don't you like it?" Ayumu asked, looking pleased.

"So we're props for your show right?"

"I can assure you they'll be returned to you safely. Besides, don't you think they look great together?"

"We are not part of your show! Return them to themselves immediately!"

"C'mon, I'm sure you'd admit they have some sort of chemistry."

In frustration, Tai clenched his right fist and was about to give Ayumu's face a good punch.

"Phantasmagoria!" Yumemon shouted.

A giant, blurred, rainbow-coloured bubble quickly splashed into Tai's face.

Tai could feel something in his clenched fist. A blue cat eye mask. He looked around and felt in his heart that all of the monkeys sitting in the theatre must had been waiting for his arrival. He must keep the show going. Determined, Tai put on his mask as he walked round to the backstage.

Back outside, Izzy and Tentomon had spent the last few minutes trying to get round to the back of the house but some strange invisible walls kept blocking them.

"Ouch" Cried Tentomon. Izzy walked to the spot where Tentomon bumped his head. He couldn't see anything and when he reached out his arm towards it, there was nothing there. Izzy gently tilted his head forward and felt he was pressing against a wall with his head. "Fascinating." he whispered to himself. While still leaning against the invisible wall with his head, Izzy raised his right arm to where his head was and very slowly stretched it out in front of him. His arm was fully straightened but his head was leaning against something. He then raised his left arm and brought it to a similar position as his right. Both of his arms were fully stretched out in front of his head, but his head was still leaning against something.

Tentomon flew in towards it again but more slower this time. The insectoid gently bumped in to that invisible wall with his head. For a time, they both looked like perfect mimers. Izzy broke off his position and decided to give that wall a little kick. He kicked it!

"Interesting... " A fascinated Izzy, grabbed his pen and notebook from his inside coat pocket and jotted down some notes.

"Tentomon, let's try shooting something at it."

"Sure!" Tentomon effortlessly sparked his antennas while Izzy took a few steps back. "Super Shocker!" The electricity beam shot from the Digimon's antenna was completely cancelled out by the walls.

Undeterred, Izzy drew a small chart in his notebook for all of the list of moves, positions and the result of each experiment he intended to do.

During this time, Ayumu was thoroughly entertained by the serene spectacle. No one knew that Ayumu was getting teary behind his dark shades as TK and Kari were complementing each other's dancing. They knew this was their last dance together as Kari was slowly dying from an illness. Both of them were dancing spritely together and in sync. Gradually, Kari began to dance further away from TK. The ballerina in a pink mask was as swift as the wind and as light as a ghost. TK tried to catch to her, but she was gone before he knew it. Depressed, the blonde headed dancer in a green mask paced around the scene and then sat in the middle of the stage with his head down.

The room for a short while was still. Suddenly Kari's brother, Tai, leaped into the stage along with

upbeat music. Tai wanted to bring Kari back with a magic spell. He brought out a wand from his backside, and waved it around for the audience to see. TK moved back to see what Tai could pull off. The brown-headed young man in a blue mask paced around the stage, performing a series of silly-looking routines. Finally, he stopped in the middle of the stage, turned to the right and gave one big, flamboyant wave of his wand. The music went quiet for a moment, waiting for someone or something to come out from the right side of the stage.

Kari leapt out of the side curtain and was heading towards TK. The blonde dancer tried to grab her but she quickly spun round him and disappeared off behind the left curtain. TK looked to the left for a brief moment but couldn't find anyone there. He turned back to look at Tai in disappointment. Not wanting to give up just yet, Tai re-positioned himself and gave another wave of his wand similar to last time. After several seconds of silence, Kari appeared once again but this time from the left but again, she was too quick for TK to grab her and she swiftly skipped off to the right.

Again, TK didn't look pleased and sat down with his head down again. Kari's brother paced around, contemplating other options. An idea formed. Tai turned to the audience, and placed his right hand behind his back to search for something. He revealed another wand in his hand. TK was then given the second wand by Tai but it wasn't just a wand that he was given. It was also a bit of hope, and with that, TK sprouted up. If one brother couldn't bring Kari back, then perhaps _two_ of them could.

Tai restarted his somewhat doltish dancing, demonstrating some moves for TK to mimic. The younger male dancer made a few mistakes in the beginning but he quickly grasped the order of the moves. Tai gave the thumbs up and then decided that now they should try to perform the spell together.

They both stretched their arms and legs and re-positioned themselves, waiting for the music to become more silent and and the atmosphere more tense. Tai and TK started their moves slowly. Initially they both appeared to be in the same wavelength like brothers. Then the pace grew bit by bit. Unfortunately, with each build-up of pace, they were getting out of sync. Tai was beginning to getting a bit frustrated with the mis-timings. As the sub-par dancing went on, Tai became more frustrated and as his frustration was bubbling up, his tempo was increasing. It was going so fast, they both ended up completely doing their own thing. It was almost like they were competing for the audience's attention. Eventually, they both lost control and bumped into each other's head in comical fashion. All the monkeys were laughing while Tai and TK re-oriented themselves.

Tai stomped on the ground with his left foot in anger. But his anger immediately subsided when TK threw his wand to the floor near where Tai was standing. TK was about to walk off the scene but he stopped when he felt a hand over his right shoulder. He turned around to find Tai smiling at him, appearing to have forgotten his earlier frustration. The brother of Kari gestured that they ought to try again which TK nodded in agreement. The brown-headed dancer walked back to the wand on the ground, picked it up, and then handed it to TK.

TK paused for a moment and smiled back. Both Tai and TK walked to their starting positions and waited for the music to quieten like last time. As before, they both danced slowly together. There were a few mis-steps done by TK but Tai kept his composure and his speed in control. This time, they weren't too fast nor too slow. The music gradually became more suspenseful. After successfully completing the required moves, Tai faced to the right and gave a final wave of his wand which was then mimicked by TK. The music faded out a bit, anticipating someone to come along. Ayumu was literally at the edge of his seat. Only about an inch of his bottom was touching the chair whilst his hand was clutching the seat in front of him and his head edging right over.

Moments later, Kari tiptoed to the scene slowly. TK couldn't believe his eyes and Tai appeared surprised too. Kari spun round the two boys but never leaving their sight. She could slowly and elegantly switch positions while sustaining her perfect balance. Her transitions were slow and beautiful like a flower blooming in the light of spring. Finally, she made her final spin to the arms of TK and there, the applause began.

"Prodigious! It's a security system!" Tentomon jumped while he was in the air, in shock at the sudden outburst by Izzy. "All we have to do is pull off some specific moves for each wall!" During the time the ballet show was being performed, Izzy had discovered that he could get past the first wall by placing both of his arms forward, and then walk jerkily backwards. For some reason, walking backwards in that particular spot would move the body forward. However, for the second wall, Izzy had to perform the same movements while facing away from it and thrusting his arms back and forth. Similarly, walking forward in that spot, would move the body backwards. It was soon after this discovery Izzy got giddily excited like a kid who aced a difficult school exam.

Unfortunately, his positive mood would soon get interrupted by the sounds deep rumbling. Izzy and his Digimon could see a flurry of dark lines and a huge shadowy figure heading towards them from the distance. "Erm...Tentomon..." With his eyes wide open, Izzy spoke softly. "I know I shouldn't judge by their appearance, but I don't think this Digimon is friendly."

Meanwhile inside the house, a standing ovation was given to the three DigiDestined. Ayumu took off his fingerless gloves to make his claps sound harder. He then grabbed a bunch of roses and bluebells from his inside coat pocket, and gently threw them underhanded to Kari which she caught. The three Digidestined didn't show much emotion. They were calmly bowing to the audience in timed intervals.

Ayumu felt very thankful for being given the chance to see his dreams come alive especially when he felt his life should have been over several months ago. Sadly, his appreciative mood came to a halt when something big plunged through the wall of the house, knocking Yumemon out of consciousness.

"Yumemon!" Ayumu shouted while running to his Digimon.

The three DigiDestined on the stage rubbed their now exposed eyes and face to get a better sense of their surroundings. They noticed that all of the seats were bereft of monkeys and the orchestra ensemble underneath the stage were all gone. Only the flowers that Kari was holding remained in existence.

Smoke and dust in the air concealed the large figure lying in the ground but soon it was all clearing. Tai looked closer to that figure and recognised it was Kabuterimon moments before he reverted back to his prior form, Tentomon. Kari noticed Izzy running towards the fallen Digimon. "Izzy!" Kari called to him but Izzy was too distracted to respond. Moments later, sadistic laughter echoed across the dark, emptier room. Tai could hear his sister gasped as she spotted a mask with surrounding black smoke flew through one of the holes in the wall. The smoke then materialised into a liquid body.

"How dare you show up on this big day!" Ayumu sternly said to the masked figure. The mask had a face resembling a living Hannya mask and with a serpent-like, liquid body supporting it. Tai, and TK felt a bit dis-oriented by the presence of this evil-looking Digimon. So was Izzy. Ayumu however appeared to have met this Digimon before.

"How dare you address your saviour like that!" The mask Digimon responded with a deep voice and a cold look. Ayumu kept silent. The mask then morphed into a smile.

"Have you forgotten your manners? You are normally quite good at it."

"Who are you!?" Tai shouted.

"Ah forgive me for barging in without introducing myself. I am Hotarumon and you three must be the infamous Tai, TK, and Kari." Hotarumon turned to Izzy. "I have already met your fellow Izzy and he has been nice and worried lately. I like people who are afraid."

"What do you want?" Tai asked loudly, evidently irritated.

"Well... I came here specifically to make a few people afraid. Humans can be more scared than my fellow Digimon. The more afraid they are, the happier I am."

Hotarumon's comment made Tai filled with hatred and irritation. Something he hadn't felt since the previous adventures he had when he was a teenager. "You should find a better hobby. Seriously!"

"Oh this is what I live for. It is not my fault that I have been created to relish the dark, negative feelings that you humans are capable of producing." Hotarumon laughed.

"Who created you!?" TK barked, catching the attention of Hotarumon and everyone in the room.

"You... your hatred is very, very strong... possibly the strongest here. I love it."

"You're not going to get away with this! Sooner or later! YA HEAR ME!" TK blasted at Hotarumon who was drooling all over the seats below without himself noticing it. Kari faced away from the Digimon in disgust.

"Ha! Without your Digimon. You are as helpless as a fly caught in a cobweb."

Suddenly, Tai and TK could hear something rumbling below the stage. Immediately something long sprouted out of the wooden planks, and wrapped around both of their body, neck and mouth. That something revealed themselves to be two large serpent-like Digimon. Their bodies were long and block like Hotarumon but slightly smaller and half of their faces were covered in a theatre mask. Izzy grabbed his Digivice out to scan it. "Serpentmon" He murmured to himself.

Both Tai, and TK struggled in vain for breath. Kari, who was in between the two wanted to unwrap the serpents, but the two Digimon hissed loudly at her, forcing her to take a few steps back to distance herself from them. She could see that Tai and TK were struggling to breathe. Their faces got redder.

"Let them go!" Kari shouted. Obviously those two serpents would not obey to her. Hotarumon was relishing the worried look on Kari's face.

"Izzy!" Kari again shouted. Izzy really wanted to help, but Tentomon appeared to be unconscious, and it would have been reckless to run up to the serpentmons. There was nothing he could do. Kari realised this so she didn't say anything more to him. She then briefly glanced over at Yumemon who appeared to be in a similar state to Tentomon. There appeared to be one nearby who could help.

Hotarumon laughed very slowly. "In a few minutes time, they will die from suffocation. However, I like to think I'm a half decent guy. I like to make you an offer."

Kari didn't feel comfortable hearing that from the sadistic Digimon but she was more than willing to listen.

"I know that you care dearly for both of these beings so I'd be willing to let one of them go but it would be of your choosing."

Kari was starting to get teary-eyed. "This is unacceptable!" She shrieked.

"You know that you are not in the position to dispute. I'm willing to let one live... and let one die. Of course, I wouldn't mind if they both suffocate due to your inability to choose. Now which one would you prefer to see dead?"

Kari rested her head in her arms. She wouldn't 'prefer' to see either of them dead. Both Tai and TK wanted to say something but their mouth was totally blocked by each of the slimy, slithery skin of the serpentmons. Kari really wanted to refuse to play this game, but as every second passed, she was getting more convinced that both of the DigiDestined would die from suffocation. She let herself peek at the sight of Tai's face, turning more red. For all her life, Tai had always been a good brother to her. Maybe a little too good sometimes but that's what makes Tai the best brother one could have. she couldn't imagine losing him despite wanting to get away from him in the last couple of years. TK was also turning more red. Although TK is not blood related, he had always been like a second brother to Kari since she first met him. They shared many things together, possibly more than Kari and Tai could with each other.

Hotarumon couldn't more pleased with the result. Seeing Kari's agitated face was pure eye candy for the Digimon, but it wasn't just that. Hotarumon could sense some succulent fear from her. "She isn't just beautiful on the outside..." The Digimon thought to himself whilst salivating. "...she is also beautiful on the inside." Just a little bit more and she would be ready to be bitten on the neck.

In the past, some Deux Ex Machina would pop in and save them. But as the two _brothers_ were getting a bit more purple, Kari felt she couldn't wait any longer. She had to choose!

"C'mon now it's rude to keep your superiors waiting." Hotarumon chuckled. "Perhaps I will rephrase my question. Who would you let live? Tai or TK?


End file.
